


Мой

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не ее право - любить его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44521) by lp2k. 



Мой.

Мой, мой... Слово отдается тяжелым, зловещим звоном в голове. Это не ее право - любить его, держать его за руки, давать советы в момент сомнений. Она не прошла с ним, как я, темными тропами через леденящий душу холод; не была ему опорой, когда храброе сердце не решалось сделать больше ни шага без нового проблеска надежды; не уступала день за днем, помогая увидеть, что его собственная сила еще не покинула его.

Они обвенчаются сегодня.

Они соединятся, станут навеки единым целым, а значит то, чем стали мы с ним за время совместных странствий, будет неизбежно расторжено. Никто не может служить двум господам, говорят. Что еще вернее, никто не может хранить в сердце две любви.

Мы останемся друзьями. Я буду его ближайшим соратником, самым доверенным советником, его наперсником в ночи, окрашенные ностальгией. Я помню время, когда я отдал бы что угодно, все, что принесла мне моя долгая жизнь, за одно лишь это.

Друг. От этого слова почему-то разит неудачей, у него привкус поражения. После всего, что между нами было, я так и не смог дать ему что-то, какое-то понимание, или чувство уюта, или искру смеха, которую она дарила даже из далекого Ривендэлла.

Больше не мой, он уносит с собой (на свое свадебное ложе, не меньше) мою любовь, мою силу, все то, с чем я вступил на этот путь. Все, кроме единственной вещи, с который я охотно бы сейчас расстался, - хотя бы чтобы не видеть того, чему я стану сегодня невольным свидетелем. Но он бы не принял ее, не позволил мне даже заговорить об этом. Он не понимает, что спас Арвен от целой вечности пугающей свободы, от ощущения чужой жизни, просачивающейся сквозь пальцы, - жизни, ничем не связанной с другой. Все мое принадлежит ему, кроме этой бесконечной вереницы одиноких дней, протянувшейся через то, что осталось от Средиземья, до самых Серых Гаваней, - о, уж она-то будет принадлежать мне одному.

 

~fin~


End file.
